


泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（3）

by iiinnuendo



Series: 泰迪熊暴乱事件始末 [3]
Category: all鑫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiinnuendo/pseuds/iiinnuendo
Summary: 就当椰汁大王全国都有哈





	泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（3）

Chapter3

 

湿漉漉的夏天像一只鞘翅目昆虫那样爬过。

这个比喻是刘耀文在楼下花园里看到那些天牛时想到的，几只聚集在一起，体色黄、黑、橙相间，咀嚼式口器，有很长的触角。他不怕虫子，可是天牛群中有一只已经爬到他家桃树上，抱着一颗水蜜桃开始啃了，刘耀文反应过来，立刻扭头朝楼上吼：“小马哥――！敖子逸――！”他家花园里有柳有榆，还有苹果、桃和茶，以及一棵梧桐，一棵苦楝，园丁按时来除虫修枝，他们自己平日里也用心照料着。

马嘉祺下来了，急匆匆的，“喊什么啊？”后面跟着一个懒洋洋的敖子逸，双手插在口袋里，站在门口不动了，不往花园这边来。想来也奇怪，他平时看着同情心过剩，却只对于特定的长毛、恒温的哺乳类动物会付诸温情，似乎在他眼里，植物却和石头一样，属于无生命机体。马嘉祺推开小木门进来，刘耀文连忙把伏在桃枝上的那几只天牛指给他看，他一下认出来：“蜂形虎天牛，会在树干里打洞产卵。先拿点樟脑丸塞进树干的空洞里，再联系园丁带除虫剂过来吧。”

刘耀文不知道眼前这些东西到底是成虫还是幼虫，但他想到既然要在树里产卵，那么就有化茧的时候，于是他抬头问：“它们以后会变成蝴蝶吗？”马嘉祺斩钉截铁，“不会。”

听到回答，刘耀文“哦”了一句，随手抓住几只天牛丢在地上，一脚踩爆，惹得在门口远远看着的敖子逸翻了个白眼：“有病。”也不知道在骂谁。

大概三天，最多一周后，花园里的害虫就会完全消失，作为喻体是这样，作为本体的“夏天”却有了不同的发展趋势，它仍然一刻不停向前推进着，总体来说很缓慢，呈变速运动状。对他们四人来说，这个夏天的时间都是有魔力的，每个人记忆中的具体时间点不同，但关键人物却是同一个：丁程鑫出现时，他们的时间体系会突然紊乱，表现为某个画面的急剧加速，或无限延长。

 

在这个所有人都无所事事的假期里，他们每天最寻常的活动不过是一起窝在放映厅看电影，一部接一部，系列电影马拉松，类型大多是老少咸宜的合家欢喜剧片，其实谁都不爱这一类型，但由于各自偏好的genre大不相同，最后只能约定采用轮班制来决定每天观赏的电影。

第一天，丁程鑫说要看电锯惊魂，电影刚开始就装起了害怕，缩在宋文嘉怀里，两条腿蜷到胸口，整个人缩成小团，紧紧抓着宋文嘉领口的衣料不松手，偶尔才扭过脸来偷偷看一眼大屏幕。刘耀文坐在他俩旁边，稍微后面一点的位置，他瞥一眼丁程鑫熟练下垂的嘴角，心里冷笑，眼神心无旁骛地目视前方，左手却爬过去抓丁程鑫的脚，触感嫩白细腻，被刘耀文一碰到就吓得颤抖，刘耀文还不满足，丁程鑫的脚踝一只手就能环握，他紧紧钳住他，感受他羞愤又无力的挣扎，用余光看去，丁程鑫的脸已经埋进了宋文嘉怀里不肯抬起来，就像是真的很害怕那样，甚至还在轻轻颤抖，宋文嘉一下一下摸他的背，哄着：“别怕，宝贝儿，我在呢，别怕。”可只有刘耀文知道，他一点都不怕，他只是想要被轻声安慰，被抱住。

既然你怀着恶意，那我又怎么能让你不尽兴，刘耀文用指甲去掐丁程鑫的脚心，毫不留情地使劲，直到指甲深深陷入那柔软的嫩肉里，掐出血痕，在这时，丁程鑫突然不再挣扎，他一下子抬起头来，眼睛直视着刘耀文，刚才假装的惧色一扫而光，羞怯也没有，此刻只剩下赤裸的怒意撞进他眼里。刘耀文怔住两秒，随即咧开嘴笑起来。丁程鑫长着一张非常艳丽的脸，像美神的雕塑涂上了色欲的油彩，这张脸热情的时候有多活色生香，他冷下来的时候就有多令人战栗，刘耀文看到丁程鑫毫无感情和光彩的眼，一瞬间感觉被扒开喉管塞进了几条死鱼，从胃到食道到脑，全身所有的细胞都在叫嚣着反胃与寒冷。

他想吐，但他畅快极了。刘耀文甚至在观影中程笑出了声，屏幕里的男人眼珠被挖掉，敖子逸在刘耀文的大笑里发出不耐的啧声，又骂他：“有病啊”。刘耀文甚至好脾气地回答了一句对不起，他太开心了，他又瞥一眼丁程鑫血红的脚心，发觉自己前所未有地靠近了这个人，这个妖女，这个婊子，他有两层皮，第一层是温柔纯真的小白兔，是嫂子，第二层是一个眼神就能勾魂的，每个人的情人。都可以，刘耀文想，丁程鑫想做这两个中的哪一个都可以，自己都会用所有的柔情和爱呵护他一辈子，就像他的哥哥们做的那样。

可偏偏，丁程鑫要露出马脚，要让自己见到他蜕掉两层华丽的壳之后，最本真的那只幼虫，邪恶而脆弱。刘耀文准备以守为攻，以退为进，邀请丁程鑫来自己的身体里挖洞、寄居，他不怕最后变成一层被蛀空的树皮，他不但没有旺盛的求生欲，而且从来不怕痛。这就是他胜过别人最重要的一点，他的冷漠。

连看了一礼拜电影，从70年代到现在的各种中文片外文片，几个人仍然没有对那间狭小阴暗的放映室厌倦，像同一窝出生的猫崽子，不想从妈妈的肚皮下爬出来。

但第二周的星期三，他们终于有了外出计划，起因是看了一部摇滚电影，丁程鑫盯着屏幕里男主角脖子上的南京锁，张了张嘴，眼睛瞪得浑圆，但最后还是一句话都没说出来，敖子逸随口接腔：“马嘉祺，你也有这个吧。”他一边说着一边扔了罐冰啤酒过去，在空中画出流畅的弧线，马嘉祺伸手接住，拉开拉环说了句谢谢，仰头靠到身后的沙发上，喝啤酒的间隙说：“啊，要不要去听我唱歌。”“最近有演出吗？”敖子逸头也不回，马嘉祺说没有啊，“只是在练习室而已，反正放假也没事做。你们有兴趣的话可以来看，没有就算了。”

语音刚落，丁程鑫就小幅度地拉扯起宋文嘉衣角，抿着嘴唇抬头看人，“我们去不去呀？”宋文嘉顺势向下吻住他的嘴巴，在唇瓣间道歉：“对不起，宝宝，我最近太忙了，叫小逸和耀文陪你去好不好？”那边敖子逸立刻回答，“我可不去啊，吵死了，要去你们去”，丁程鑫嘴巴撅起来，像是不开心了，宋文嘉见状，回手用力拍了拍刘耀文的背，“没事没事，他陪你去。”

敖子逸喉头滚过一声轻笑，马嘉祺则低头看着空啤酒瓶勾起嘴角，说实话，刘耀文对他们这种抱团的行为越来越不耐烦，他天生可以读懂哥哥们的心，可他现在一点也不想读了，那种把他当作小孩子的轻蔑，以前一直以宠爱的外壳伪装着，丁程鑫来了真好，他像一把手术刀，没有钝的那一边，精密地切割开他们的生活，刀刀见血，谁都无法逃离。

我们可是一体的，别忘了啊，亲爱的哥哥们。无论刀从哪里捅进去，痛的都是四个人。

刘耀文在心里轻声说。

 

从18中后门出去左拐，走十五分钟就能到练习室附近，这是一栋旧大楼，有三层用来做电玩城，地下则是马嘉祺他们乐队练习的地方，平时楼上楼下的噪音分贝差不多大，谁也没法儿告谁扰民，房东常年不在家。一楼门口挂的匾上面还是马嘉祺写的字――“XX电玩城”。

“那老板跟我挺合得来，说电玩城挂牌匾是头一回见，古色古香，五个字还给了我五百块钱。”

马嘉祺穿着普通的麻灰色衬衫，牛仔裤帆布鞋，站在那儿露出一个冰冰凉凉的笑，看上去像是连电玩城都不会去的人，更别说埋在破烂电玩城下面的某个地方。

但他就是在此时此地来到了这里，扭头面对丁程鑫，表情立刻变得温柔，温度都上升到春风和煦，他是骄傲的，带丁程鑫来自己的城堡，牌匾只是块虚无缥缈的木头，但上面的字迹却是实实在在，属于马嘉祺的。

刘耀文双手插着口袋，也抬头扫视这栋楼，他看见破败的墙体，灰白的砖，更看见这个大背景下，站在马嘉祺身边笑意盈盈的丁程鑫，他绽放出完美无缺的兴奋表情，像任何一个演唱会现场的女孩，但又不像，因为他手里没有荧光棒，而且比任何一个女孩都要美。

“这是什么？”

刘耀文的目光突然被其他东西吸引，他指着牌匾最下方，那里有一行小字：“请来地狱找我们玩哦”旁边还画着张牙舞爪的小恶魔以及一个指向楼下的箭头，凑近了仔细看，“我们”两个字是之后写上去的，原先的笔迹被一道红痕掩盖住。刘耀文准备抹掉它，一根细白的手指抢了先，丁程鑫轻轻擦过那道痕迹，后面的字显出来。

“祺祺和苏苏……”

“请来地狱找祺祺和苏苏玩哦。”

丁程鑫小声念完那行字，咬了咬自己的嘴唇，他的衣领和发丝在这时翻飞了起来，一阵风恰巧吹过，他闻到指腹上口红残余的香味，站直身子，扭头露出一个安静极了的笑容。刘耀文不知道怎么形容那个笑，是笑，可是却像只悲伤的氢气球，几乎没有任何力量，只要这时松手，他立刻就会随风飘到天涯海角。

也许是下意识，马嘉祺立刻慌乱起来，伸手紧紧抓住了丁程鑫的手腕，开口解释道：“苏迟，高二学姐，我们一起玩乐队很久了，她是吉他手。”

而丁程鑫却只摇头，仍然在笑，轻轻甩动着毛绒绒的小脑袋，好像要把不开心的事情都驱赶走，等他再抬起头来时，眼里那层薄薄的冰已经化成了水，烟雨朦胧，泫然欲滴，他没有回马嘉祺的话，只是对着刘耀文说：“小耀，刚经过的那家椰汁大王，我忘记买了，好想喝……你可不可以去买给我？”

他眼角已经飞上绯红，没人能在这时拒绝他的任何要求，刘耀文点点头就往马路对面走了，他在穿过汹涌的车流后，还回头看了一眼，丁程鑫拉着马嘉祺已经开始下楼梯了。一如既往，他仍然读不懂丁程鑫，但他似乎已经发育出比五感都要更敏锐的另一个器官，能够准确捕捉到空气中隐隐约约的紫色雾气，每当丁程鑫意图作恶时，刘耀文开始能够心有灵犀地察觉到。

每一家椰汁大王都一样，游客慕名前来，人满为患，刘耀文在排队的时候想，也许丁程鑫才是自己真正有血缘关系的亲人，是自己本该拥有的，却在童年时走散了的亲姐姐。只有在丁程鑫这里，刘耀文才第一次摸到自己心底那根藤蔓的根系在往何处攀伸，它们的源头在丁程鑫那里，植物的本能带着刘耀文一步步靠近，最危险的陷阱。

等刘耀文提着两袋子椰汁从楼梯下到地底，终于推开门走进那间破旧的练习室时，演唱已经开始了。人很齐，而且刘耀文基本都跟他们会过面，在学校文艺晚会后台，上次唱的是yellow，这首歌过于耳熟能详，到最后，马嘉祺刚唱完两个词“you know――”，台下已经开始跟唱“I love you so.”

现在这首又太小众了，刘耀文没听出来是什么，他于是自己随便找了个空地坐下，丁程鑫在房间的另一边，那里有个小懒人沙发，刘耀文想过去把椰汁递给他，可是又不想从马嘉祺他们面前横穿过去，这么破坏气氛的举动可能会被那位视音乐为生命的哥哥惩罚，想着他就不动弹了，一边喝自己那杯椰汁一边听现场。

 

马嘉祺的嗓音条件其实更适合蓝调或者爵士，搞硬摇滚纯粹是爱好使然，反正才初三，有的是时间，难得的是其他成员也愿意陪他玩。

这首歌没有人声的前奏特别长，刘耀文对摇滚兴趣不大，听着听着他的意识就开始涣散，眼睛不由自主往旁边瞥，他看见丁程鑫在懒人沙发上坐得端端正正，稍微踮起脚尖点着地，双手撑在膝盖上捧脸，就像自然生长在那里的一株植物，散发着幽幽的微光，像一朵小白花，而马嘉祺的歌声能够加速他的绽放。刘耀文又一次折服了，丁程鑫这样完完全全收敛起来的样子让人恐惧，他将自己所有张扬的美藏起来，引而不发，像屏气凝神卧在草丛中的豹，不知道哪个瞬间会跳出来撕断猎物的脖子，一招制敌。

而拿着话筒的马嘉祺还在唱――“你用你的被动跟随，让我也逃不走。”

丁程鑫眼神亮晶晶，他毫不掩饰目光中的甜蜜，直视马嘉祺始终看向这边的双眼，两道目光在半空中相接，融为一体。

 

最后一个鼓点结束，只有刘耀文一个人的掌声尴尬地浮现在空气中，而丁程鑫早就跳了上去，拉着马嘉祺的手晃呀晃的，大声说：“嘉祺好厉害呀！哇，大家都好厉害！”欣喜地对贝斯手和鼓手笑起来，两个男孩挠着头发，很不好意思的样子，丁程鑫又把目光收回来，从下往上望马嘉祺，把所有的欣喜和崇拜都聚焦在他那里，丁程鑫是这个世界上唯一的光源，当他选择看向谁时，聚光灯就落在谁那里。

 

“给我喝一口。”

刘耀文的思绪被一个女声打断，他下意识说了一句“干嘛”，扭头发现是苏迟，脸色很不好，正咬着自己那杯椰汁的吸管。

刘耀文发现她染回了黑发，之前每次见她都是耀眼的粉色，在后台还笑着说粉色是摇滚的颜色，要乐队所有人都陪她去染。突然变成黑色的长发垂落下来，更显得她脸色苍白。

“你生病了吗？你看起来很累。”

“没有，啊，也算吧，心有点痛算不算，哈哈。”

事实上来讲，苏迟是个非常漂亮的女人，即使此刻双眼无神，空落落得厉害，刘耀文也觉得她是一只观赏性很强的漂亮花瓶，上面有流畅蜿蜒的青瓷纹路。

刘耀文安静地看着她，不说话，苏迟也不需要他回答，只是自己接下去说：“我这个人呢，做事一定要讲究成本，要算收益率的。”

“什么意思？”

“意思是我放弃了”，苏迟扭过头来对着刘耀文笑，口红颜色跟外面那块牌匾上的一模一样，她大口吸着杯里的椰汁，说话声音有点不清楚，最终还是移开了视线，对着空气开口：“我放弃马嘉祺了。我没那么多时间陪一个眼神离不开其他人的男人玩。”

那边马嘉祺正抓着丁程鑫的手教他最基础的和弦，刘耀文一时间有些类似同命相怜的感觉涌出来，于是他迟疑了一下，告诉苏迟：“那是我哥的男朋友，额，我的意思是，宋文嘉的男朋友。所以算我和马嘉祺的嫂子吧，你别误会。”

听完，苏迟摇摇头，颓然地把手里那杯椰汁放下，说：“你知道他俩刚才进来的时候，马嘉祺说什么吗？”

刘耀文摇头。

“马嘉祺搂着你嫂子走下楼梯，笑得像个新婚的男人，我从来没有见他那样笑过……他圈住那个人的肩膀，跟我们介绍，很隆重又平常的感觉，似乎在捧着什么易碎的珍宝，他说‘这是我喜欢的人’。恩，马嘉祺可没有怕人误会。”

话已至此，刘耀文再也挤不出任何一个字来安慰苏迟，说实话，听到那句“我喜欢的人”时，他觉得自己好像也病了，他不是没猜到这个结局，他只是太习惯表面上风平浪静的生活，他们四个好像一直在演一幕没有观众的哑剧，剧场的背景画布上画着大海，假的波涛，假的帆船，假的齐心协力同舟共济，等到丁程鑫真的带着属于海洋深处独有的咸腥走来时，他们立刻就被那汹涌的滔天巨浪打了个措手不及，临死前刘耀文还想着自己在这部剧里是演一个小水手，于是紧紧抓着手里的纸片苹果和纸片朗姆酒不放，他认为这是忠诚，可扭头一看，发现其他哥哥们早已丢掉了那些破烂道具，正一个接一个奋力地向岸边游。

刘耀文的拳头握紧了又松开，想说马嘉祺你真牛逼，就这样不管亲弟弟死活了，又想说还是谢谢你，我终于也能扔掉这个累赘的水手身份，只靠自己，努力向生的彼岸前进了。

我终于也可以求救了。

 

在回家的路上，丁程鑫又去买椰汁，说带回去给小逸和文嘉喝，人照例很多，他便雀跃地在人群外伸着脑袋探来探去，衬衣领口折下来，颈后那一点点揪起来的红便格外明显，刘耀文走上前抓住他的胳膊，丁程鑫扭过头来，问怎么啦，刘耀文笑一笑，说：“我去买吧，姐姐。”

“什……什么，你，你不能这样叫我，小耀……”一瞬间，丁程鑫说话的音调都语无伦次了起来，那双眼睛颤抖着、扇动着，像被捕蝇网困住的蝴蝶，他脖子上那个新挂上的小钥匙还在摇晃，估计得晃一路，等到回了家，晚上八九点，宋文嘉快进来了，丁程鑫才会把它取下来，连同上一层皮一起脱掉，重新穿戴好温顺绵软的小兔子装扮。

玩什么席德和南茜啊，刘耀文轻蔑地朝自己的哥哥挑了挑眉，说话语调里带着小朋友特有的顽皮：

“为什么不行？上一次你在我床上答应过我的啊，姐、姐。”

马嘉祺站在原地，一时哑口无言。

车水马龙的商业街，他们就这样隔着汹涌的人潮对视了很久，队都排到这里又被人替补上，也始终无人上前。可怜的小南希慌了手脚，不知道在这时该抱住谁撒娇才是正确选择，他在原地徘徊几秒，看天看人又看地板，最终还是投向了席德的怀抱，马嘉祺立刻便伸手用力搂住他，丁程鑫把小脸埋在马嘉祺颈窝，小心翼翼地摩蹭，就是靠近大动脉那儿最柔软脆弱的一片肌肤，他的气息吐在那里，用颤抖的声音说着：

“嘉祺……我想，我想回家了……”

而在这之前，在这个选择被做出之前，丁程鑫扭头隐秘地朝反方向看了一眼，又是那种阴冷至极的表情，刘耀文感觉自己的肺部开始长出青苔，全世界都骤然变得潮湿又寒冷。

转眼间，丁程鑫却梨花带雨地扑进了马嘉祺怀里，哭着，委屈着，申诉着，像自己从来没有做过任何错事那样，所有的坏东西、所有的邪恶全是这个世界要加害于他。

害虫这个词原本就是人类的主观定义，你蛀空了我的树，啃坏了我漂亮的树叶，吸干了我玫瑰花心的蜜，那么就是万恶不赦的害虫。可许多幼虫生来便没有选择，它们需要遮风避雨的虫洞，需要营养，需要一个家，为了活下来，它们只能遵从本能。

邪恶的害虫化茧成蝶需要付出代价。

而人类却永远只会爱蝶，他们要杀掉所有化茧前的害虫。

这就是爱与被爱之间，绝无法达成平衡的、近乎谬论的代价。

**Author's Note:**

> 就当椰汁大王全国都有哈


End file.
